deathstrandingfandomcom-20200223-history
Interviews
The following is a list of interviews in Death Stranding. List of interviews Bridges staff *Two Years Ago - Distribution Center West of Capital Knot City *Timefall and Power Failures *The Lake at Ground Zero *Interview with the Geologist *Interview with the Paleontologist *Interview with the Evo-Devo Biologist *Tar Bubbles Up From the Beach *Chiralium Coatings *Oxytocin *Why Planes and Drones Can't Fly *Antimatter in Storage *The President's Ghost #1 *The President's Ghost #2 Deadman *Bridge Babies *BB Echolocation *Fear as Pleasure *No Blue in the Inverted Rainbow *Human Sacrifices Under London Bridge *What Became of Deadman *Discovering America Die-Hardman *MULES and Drone Syndrome *Humanity's Biggest Problem? Logistics *The Chiral Network Experiments between Central and Capital I *The Chiral Network Experiments between Central and Capital II *MULES and Local Porters *The Symbiotic Surveillance Society *Likes Secrete Oxytocin *The Situation After the First Death Stranding Incident *The Terrorist View of Bridges *Locked-In Syndrome *Designing the UCA Flag *Bridget's Necklace *Die-Hardman's Confession: Bridget's BB Experiments - Part 1 *Die-Hardman's Confession: Bridget's BB Experiments - Part 2 Fragile *Preppers *Cryptobiotes *Fragile's Father and Fragile Express *What Became of Fragile Heartman *Timefall *Necrosis and the Ancient Egyptian View of Life and Death *Chiral Symmetry *Chiralium *Chiral Contamination I *Chiral Contamination II *The Discovery of Beaches and the Concept of Death *The Evo-Devo Unit *Higgs Particles *Chiral Clouds and Timefall *The History of the Odradek *Near Death Experience *Cave Paintings and Stencils *BTs and Voidouts *Neanderthals Are Not Extinct *Heartman's Theory of Evolution *Umbilical Cords in Devonian-Era Fossils *Bridgmanite in the Earth's Mantle *About the Dreamcatcher *Quipus *About Sam's Return *What Became of Heartman *An Ageless President? *Da Vinci's “Madonna of the Yarnwinder" *Egyptian Mummies, Pyramids, etc. *The Egyptian View of the Brain *The Corals of the Seam *Repatriates and Voidouts *BTs are Reaching Out to Us *King Midas and the Chiral Crystals *Evolution, Death Stranding and the Fear of Dying *Bridges Needs Homo Ludens Mama *The Chiral Network I *The Chiral Network II *Drones and the Singularity Lockne *Lockne and Målingen *What Became of Målingen and Lockne Preppers *Prepper Interview: The Engineer *Terrorists Posing as Fragile Express Couriers *Prepper Interview: The Timefall Farmers *Prepper Interview: The Junk Dealer *Prepper Interview: The Photographer *Prepper Interview: The Mountaineer *Prepper Interview: The Spiritualist *The America of the Past *Prepper Shelters *Prepper Interview: The Doctor Higgs' journal *Journal #1 *Journal #2 *Journal #3 *Journal #4 *Journal #5 *Journal #6 *Journal #7 *Journal #8 *Journal #9 *Journal #10 *Journal #11 *Journal #12 *Journal #13 *Journal #14 *Journal #15 *Journal #16 *Journal #17 *Journal #18 *Journal #19 *Journal #20 *Journal #21 *Journal #22 *Journal #23 *Journal #24 *Journal #25 *Journal #26 Lucy's Report *Report: Concerning the Voidout in the Satellite Town of UCA-01-0C *Report #1 *Report #2 *Report #3 *Report #4 *Report #5 *Report #6 *Report #7 *Report #8 *Report #9 *Report #10 *Report #11 *Report #12 Die-Hardman's Past *Die-Hardman's Background #1 *Die-Hardman's Background #2 Other *An Asexual World *DOOMS and the Zodiac *Fragile's Umbrella and Suit *From the Report on the Voidout in Manhattan #1 *From the Report on the Voidout in Manhattan #2 *From the Report on the Voidout in Manhattan #3 *Clifford Unger Case Review Part #1 *Clifford Unger Case Review Part #2 *Clifford Unger Case Review Part #3 de:Interviews Category:Interviews